You Give Love A Bad Name
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Mello and his friends are in high school called Wammy High in Tokyo.One day a new girl starts going to his school & she has a major crush on him.  Full Summary on my profile . Title is a song that belongs to Bon Jovi .
1. New Student Number: 1

**hey readers.**

**the reason i posting another story again today is so i can make room in my "Doc Manager (Upload)" because uploading a one shot and a multi mini story on to the Doc Manager.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own death note or its characters or nor the title because the title was inspired Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name". but i down own the OCs and the plot.**

**Pairings: MelloxOc(1), MattxOc(2), BBxA, LxLight, NearxOc(3). the numbers rite next to the Ocs means its not the same character, just to let u guys know.**

**Rating: so far its rated K but that might change with each chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. New Student Number: 1<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Welcome to Wammy's High School. I hope these years will be the best high school years," the principal told the new female student, "now if you please see the secretary for your schedule, locker number and combination, school books, map of the school, and few papers that your parents or guardians and you need to sign," the principal explained to the new female student as they exited out of her office.

The student did what she told and went to the secretary, and got the mentioned items and papers.

With the books and papers in hand, she left the room and went towards her locker.

She got to her locker without any problems since classes were still in session.

Once she got her locker opened, she stuffed her school books in there and the papers into her invader zim gir messenger bag except for her schedule and the map, and slammed her locker door shut without getting any of the books that she'll need for class.

This new girl student name is Samar Albina Sapphira. She has waist length white/silver hair and blue eyes that resemble the day time sky on a good day. Her attire consisted of a lime green spaghetti strap shirt, dark blue slightly ripped jeans, two black belts with one in all the belt loops and the other one is at a downward angle from the left **(A/N: u know. It like what Yugi and Yami's style when they wear the belts)**, a black leather zipper hoodie jacket, and black flat calf length leather laced boots. She was also wearing jewelry consist of her family heirloom: the cross pendant with the 36" red-beaded silver chain which she wrapped it around her neck twice **(Pic: h t t p : / / w w w . n e m e s i s z o n e . c o . u k / i m a g e s / I M G _ 0 0 9 2 . J P G )**, one of the halves of a best friends forever necklace **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . v i e c o u t u r e . c o m / w p - c o n t e ****n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 0 4 / j c - b f f n e c k l a c e . j p g )**, a simple claddagh ring on her right ring finger **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . t h e m y s t i c c o r n e r . c o m / i m a g e s / C l a d d a g h _ R i n g _ 1 . j p g ****)**, a skull ring on her left index finger **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w ****. s t e p h e n e i n h o r n . c o . u k / p r o d u c t _ i m a g e s / l a r g e _ i m a g e s / ****J 1 - 5 8 8 . j p g )**, a gold silver ring band on her right thumb **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . o v e r s t o c k j e w e l e r . c o m/ i m a g e s / w o m e n s - 4 m m - 1 4 k - w g o l d - w e d d i n g - b a n d - r i n g . j p g )**a cross ring on her left thumb **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . m y f a v e j e w e l r y . c o m / p i c / d i g i / 2 0 0 8 8 2 2 1 1 5 9 3 6 . j p g****)**, and a forever friends ring on her right index finger **(Pic : h t t p : / / i m g . t h e f i n d . c o m / i m a g e s / V w B 7 1 f N W f B r D N A Y N S U a G r N T y 1 J y i y v j E v J T 4 8 s S S S l z U Y o a M k p l C K 3 3 9 1 O Q K v c z c x P T U Y t 3 E 3 M S q _ D y 9 5 P x c f Y i l v g e - i a G l q U - g e 2 V Z k o 9 e V k E 6 A w M A ? m = 1 & g = 1****)**.

Samar looked at her schedule then the map. Her schedule consists of: Homeroom, Break, Period 1- AP Math, Period 2- AP History, Period 3- AP English, Period 4- AP Science, Period 5- Lunch, Period 6- Dance, Period 7- Culinary/Home Economics, Period 8- Arts/3D, Period 9- Study Hall.

She really wasn't any mood to deal with AP classes today so she went to one of the school's roofs and done her favorite hobby, read, another hobby of hers, and slept.

***Time Skip- Lunch***

After Samar heard the lunch bell, she exit the school roof and building, and over to one of the school gates and climbed over it. She didn't eat school cafeteria food at all so she decided that she will hop over the school fences and find a food joint nearby, despite it leaving campus for food is against school regulations.

A block down, she found a Pizza Hut place. She went in and order herself the buffet **(A/N: I believe Pizza Hut have a buffet area where there's pizza, breadsticks, salads, sauces, etc when you eat in)**. Samar grabbed what she want from the buffet, found a booth, and begin to eat.

***Time Skip- 20 minutes later***

Samar exited Pizza Hut after she finished eating and made her way back towards the school.

She climbed back over the school gates when she reached Wammy High.

The grounds and halls of the school are empty, which means classes have already started. So, Samar headed to her next class, Dance.

Samar entered her class 10 minutes later.

"Yes, can I help you?" the female teacher asked, questioned.

"Yeah. New student. I have this class," Samar answered.

"Oh, welcome. Please come up here and tell us about yourself," the teacher, Mrs. Duncan.

Samar made her way to the front of the class.

"My name is none of your guys damn business and I don't give a fuck if you don't know anything about me because I don't want to know anything about you guys."

"Thank you but next don't use profanity here or on school grounds," Mrs. Duncan said, stutter since she really wasn't excepting her to say that.

"It's called freedom of speech."

Everybody in the room anime sweat dropped, except for Samar.

***Time Skip- After School***

The rest of the afternoon classes were okay for Samar.

Dance lesson was free style. Culinary/ Home Economics was teaching about controlling your finances. Arts/ 3D lesson was the history of Egyptian art. Study hall was not so interesting but she did saw a student who can be twin to one of her friends, they look exactly the same except for the eyes and shirt color of choice **(A/N: can you guys figure out who she was talking about if so then plz put ur guess into ur review and u will have the answer in one of the future chapters****)**.

***Time Skip- 30 minutes later***

Samar finally reached her house or maisonette*. The habitants only consist of her, her 2 aunts, her bff, and her 2 other friends.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day," Aunt Noel **(Noel's Pic : h t t p : / / d l 3 . g l i t t e r - g r a p h i c s . n e t / p u b / 6 7 1 / 6 7 1 6 4 3 r 4 0 d b v 7 1 v c . j p g****) **asked.

"Boring," Samar said.

"Oh really I thought you will have any interesting day since you skipped all your morning classes, left school grounds for lunch despite being against school rules, and back talking to your afternoon teachers," Aunt Noel stated.

Samar just gave her sheepish smile.

"Oh come on the girl is entitled to be herself," Aunt Grim **(Grim's Pic : h t t p : / / i m a g e . d e k - d . c o m / 2 4 / 2 0 9 7 5 6 2 / 1 0 6 5 0 0 8 8 6****)** said, standing up for her niece.

Noel just rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Besides they need to get used to her attitude before the others join the school with her, besides she just the one of the first new students, new student number 1," Grim stated.

"*Sigh*, I know," Noel said, exasperated.

* * *

><p><strong>*Maisonette- I think its like a mini mansion home. I got this idea from Junjo Romantica or sometimes called Junjou Romantica (but only on t<strong>**he Google search engine and probably some other websites that I can't think of right now). **

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoy this story but chapter 2 is being worked on now as we speak or write or type.<strong>

**and again this title was inspired by "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi.**


	2. Learning to Tolerate

**whatz~z uh~p my readers. **

**first of all i apologize for not updatin on every thrusday but i wanted to fill up my Doc Manager. But i will start updatin again on every thrusday since i finally have my Doc Manager fill up again. but if my Doc Manager hits 9 then i'll put it on hold again.**

**also to be forgiven i'm going to post another death note story since it have 1 Life as well. so keep an eye for '**L Lawliet & Light Yagami's Daughter**', a death note story.**

****i would like to thnk _ImmaGummyBear_ for reviewin. ****

****and to answer _ImmaGummyBear_'s question this is an AU story; sorry i didn't put that before i thought it didn't matter since some other ffn users didn't say that their stories are AU. ****

****also my character hasn't been full shown as her real self since the story is just beginning and the friends she has and make show what defies her. i mean she has her own personality but her friends and aunts shows the real her. ****

****and as for the name i know its odd name but the meaning her name kind of describe her and to really understand why i named her is in her past; i'm not offended at what you said and you're not being harsh at all. ****

****also i don't put author note's in the middle of my stories all that much anymore; now i just put (*)s right next to it to indicate to go at end of story for more of an explanation, the reason that A/N is there is because the (*)s have recently appeared. thnx 4 the advice. ****

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own death note or its characters or nor the title because the title was inspired Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name". but i down own the OCs and the plot.**

**Pairings: MelloxOc1, MattxOc2, BBxA, LxLight, NearxOc3**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Learning to Tolerate<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov (with Mello and his friends)~**

*Laugh*

"Seriously she said that?" Matt asked Alec.

Alec finished telling his friends what happened at Dance class yesterday about what the new girl said and everybody reacted differently. Mello just smirked, Near was indifferent, Light shook his head with disappointment, L gave his usual stare, and Matt was laughing along with Alec.

Few minutes later, Alec and Matt's laughter died down.

"I also heard from the school's grape vine is that she might be the school's bad girl," Alec announced.

Matt snickers and hooked his arm around Mello's neck, "Did you hear that Mels, you'll soon get a Queenie," Matt slightly joked.

Mello slightly pushed his bff and says, "ha ha, very funny Matt, I actually forgot to laugh."

Mello is known as the bad boy at Wammy's ever since his third week of his first year. With students saying the new student, Samar, is going to be the school's bad girl; people say or joke or slightly joked or being sarcastic is that the bad boy and bad girl will could become the King and Queen of the high school.

"Come on Mello she might actually be the girl of your dreams," Alec proclaimed.

Then there came a snort and a 'ha' sound. But, it was not just coming from Mello but also the girl who was walking by them and over heard the conversation.

That girl was Samar. She didn't say anything else and just walked away from the group of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Samar (Narrator's Pov)~ <strong>

_"What fools. Me actually going to be someone with someone all just because what these idiots say. Man this school is full of idiots," _Samar thought in her head, angry.

Samar continued to walk to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 week later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

"Here you go Mr. Lawliet. I hope these years will be the best high school years, now if you please see the secretary for your schedule, locker number and combination, school books, map of the school, and few papers that your parents or guardians and you need to sign," the principal explained to the new student as they exited out of her office.

"Yeah, yeah," the new student said in a bored manner.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4<strong>**th**** period***

* * *

><p>"Class please settle down because we've got a new student," Mr. Fitz, the AP Science teacher announced so the students settle down, "you can come in now," the new student entered the classroom, "class I like to introduce you two to Mr. Beyond Birthday Lawliet."<p>

The class, especially Matt and Alec who have this class with Samar, were in shock, except for Samar, that this new student looked like L Lawliet. At first they thought it was joke but they can clearly see it wasn't because Beyond have different eyes then that of L.

"Okay Mr. Lawliet I like for you to sit at…," the teacher looked around wondering where to put the student at.

He didn't want to put Beyond next to Samar because he already knows that Samar is a bad seed and she already has a science partner.

He was about to tell Beyond that he should sit next to Alec when he was interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>~Samar's Pov~ <strong>

I wasn't really paying attention because I already learn this stuff in my old school so I just tuned it out.

Today I'm wearing black leather pants with black sleeveless collared shirt, black bell-sleeves attached to belts that are above my elbows, ankle boots, and a black leather choker*; along with the cross pendant with the 36" red-beaded silver chain, one of the halves of a best friends forever necklace, a simple claddagh ring on my right ring finger, a skull ring on my left index finger, a gold silver ring band on my right thumb, a cross ring on my left thumb, and a forever friends ring on my right index finger.

I was only staring out the window for a few minutes when I notice the reflection of everyone faces that are behind me. So I decided to turn around to see why they were so shocked to see. They were staring at a teenage boy with wild black hair with blood red eyes that have dark bags under them wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, jeans, and old beaten up sneakers.

I smirked once I know who it was.

I finally tune back in what the old man was saying.

"Okay Mr. Lawliet I like for you to sit at…"

I rolled my eyes then I forcibly pushed the dude who was sitting next to me off of his chair and throw the things belong to him at him.

Then I whistled to catch his attention, "Yo. BB come sit right here next to me."

BB smirked at my actions.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Now the classroom is in even more a shock because it clearly seems that Samar and "BB" know each other.

BB made his way over to the back and sit next to Samar.

When BB is now sitting in a gargoyle-like position, the teacher finally got out of his shock.

"Samar!," the teacher slightly shouted, "you can't just push your current seat partner from their seat and have Mr. Lawliet take that student's seat; and on another note where he is suppose to sit," Mr. Fitz stated, indicating the student who was gathering his stuff off of the floor.

"We shall answer your statements accordingly," Samar gleefully stated.

BB spoke up next, "Samar can push this degenerate because she doesn't like him and she loves me. Oh, and she is Samar Albina Sapphira and she's allowed to."

"And that degenerate can sit where ever you were going to put my partner in crime," the white/silver haired girl said.

Mr. Fitz yelled at them 'til he was red in the face but it hopeless because Samar and BB just remain where they sat and during the yelling the student that used to sit next to Samar moved to sit next to Alec.

Once Fitz stopped yelling, he assigned Samar detention and gave BB a warning and they start today's lesson. Today's lesson is a lab where they were supposed to follow the instructions to a tee of mixing chemicals to a certain color.

Samar looked at the instructions then they looked at each other and gave each other a smirk. The blue-eyed girl crumpled up the piece of paper and throw it over her shoulder. The red-eyed boy began to mix chemicals randomly but still selectively because he know what he and Samar are doing is wrong but its still so fun.

BB was about to put in the 5th chemical when Samar grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, BB, stop!" Samar harshly whispered.

BB looked over at his partner in crime in confusion.

"You'll cause a harmful huge explosion and fire. We just want to cause a harmless explosion," Samar whispered.

BB nodded and continued with their work. After a few more minutes, their beaker began to smoke and rattled over the roaring bunsen burner. Then a loud ka-boom sound was made with a small harmless explosion and smoke filling the room.

Everyone coughed as the smoke invaded their breathing, except for Samar and BB for they ducked down just in time and cover their mouths and noises with the collar of their shirts.

"Everyone out!" the teacher shouted over the coughing fits.

The students rushed out with BB and Samar being the last ones out, the teacher pulled the fire alarm that was next to the door before exiting the room himself.

The fire alarm rang out through the halls and every student in the building had to exit on to school grounds.

It didn't take long for the whole school to exit on the school grounds. It also didn't take long for the fire department to arrive to what they thought was a fire.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 20 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>After all the smoke was cleared and making sure there was no fire, the principal made an announcement over the intercom.<p>

"Ms. Sapphira and Mr. B. Lawliet please report to my office. Again Ms. Sapphira and Mr. B. Lawliet report to my office now."

* * *

><p><strong>~Principal's Office~<strong>

BB and Samar had to wait in the front office before the principal ushered them in his office.

When they took a seat the principal explained why they are here.

"You know when I was in the school's parking lot. Mr. Fitz and I were having a very interesting conversation. He said that he pulled the fire alarm because it turns that two of his students mixed in the wrong chemicals; and he said it was you two because he noticed that you two were up to no good. So care to explain?"

The two culprits didn't make a sound because one… they know its true and two… they didn't want anyone take credit for their work.

"*Sigh* Well I'll take your silence as a yes. Ms. Sapphira… Mr. Fitz said he already assigned you a detention well I'm going to assign you more. Ms. Sapphira you will have two weeks of detention, all five days, and you will also get a Saturday detention and a note to your aunts. Mr. Lawliet since your still new to this school but also got a warning from Mr. Fitz, I'll have to give you three days worth of detention."

The principal wrote up the detention slips and hand them to the two culprits. Samar and BB took the slips then left before the principal could tell them they are dismissed.

Outside of the office and in the halls.

"Your not going to attend detention are you?" B asked Samar without looking at her and just kept walking down the halls with her.

His already decided not to attend.

Samar smirked without looking at B, "of course not. Detention is just a waste of time."

BB smirked as well, "good."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~With Mello and his Gang~<strong>

Mello, Matt, L, Light, Near, and Alec were gathered outside, on the stone stairs that led to the entrance of the school.

"And that's what happened," Alec helped Matt explained in their science class.

"Hey L. Near. Why didn't you guys mentioned that you have another brother; and that other brother just looks like L?" Matt asked.

"We didn't know he got out of jail," said Near.

"And you never asked if we have another brother and BB is my twin," L said, bluntly.

That's when BB and Samar came out.

Near calmly walked over to his other brother and hugged him around the waist and BB returned the hug.

"Its good to see you again B," Near said.

Then Near and B released from the hug.

L said, "yes it is."

BB glared at L, "well it sure didn't seem like it when no one in my family paid my bail all those years."

L and Near stared at their brother with confusion.

"BB what are you are talking about?" L and Near said unison, confusion leaking through their words.

BB snorted.

"Like you don't know. Samar and her aunts are the only ones looking out for me."

With that B and Samar walked away from them and the school.

"L… what was our brother talking about?" Near asked his other brother with confusion while twirling a piece of his hair.

"I don't know," L said, confused still.

* * *

><p><strong>*Something like this : h t t p :  / w w w . g a - z o o . c o m / d a t a / i m g / 2 0 1 0 1 1 2 7 1 0 5 9 1 3 / t h u m b _ 6 7 7 j w 1 z 4 g 9 j w c 0 e d q 7 n r c w a 0 . j p g** **_and these boots :_ h t t p : / / w w w . c o s p l a y b o o t s . c o m / i m a g e s / y u - g i - o h - y u g i - m u t o u - c o s p l a y - b o o t s - 0 . j p g** **; also I hope you know what I'm talking about the sleeves but its similar to 'Vocaloid Miku's' sleeves**

****I hope did BB alrite since there is not much info on him. i just got BB personality and characteristics from the ffn stories that i read that have BB in it**

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin.<strong>

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
